1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a blade-brake clutch device for lawn mower which is provided between the engine of the mower and the rotating mower blade so that not only a rotating force can be transmitted from the engine to the blade but also the rotating force of the blade can be braked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional blade-brake clutch device for lawn mower generally comprises a disk brake or a hand brake as a braking means and a multi disk clutch as a clutching means.
According to such conventional blade-brake clutch device, there are found several problems or disadvantages. They include a large mounting space due to a relatively large size of the device and a possible poor durability of an output shaft of the engine which is positively connected to the mower blade by a multi disk clutch or the like, since such construction will inevitably lead to direct transmission of an impact force acting on the blade during the operation thereof and a braking force occurring during the braking operation of the mower respectively via the device to the said output shaft. An additional problem of insufficient braking force will also be found when a hand brake or the like is employed as the braking means.